


【mob智】瘾

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu
Kudos: 7





	【mob智】瘾

大野智无数次在梦中回到了那个夜晚。  
也无数次裤裆湿黏黏的醒来。

“唉……”大野烦躁到抓头。  
“leader？怎么啦？”  
松润关心的过来拍拍头，大野表示没什么才放心的离开。  
废话、怎么跟人讲！被痴汉男粉丝吃干抹净可不怎么光彩。  
……甚至自己还上了瘾、把人家当做送上门的免费按摩棒多来了两发、做到屁股里满满当当都是精液才肯罢休。

男人最后在他的屁屁上留了电话号码。  
——他还可悲的记在了手机里。

他托着手机，面对那个号码发了愁。  
按理来说，公司严格不让谈恋爱的区间应该是女性粉丝……所以、男粉可以随意吗？  
话说回来……那人的技术真的好强、现在想起来还晕陶陶的……  
结果事情依旧没个头绪，大野的手机倒是响了。

彩信加载时大野就有了一丝不好的预感——果然，是一张自己翻着白眼一副爽到飞升的照片。星星点点飞溅出来的精水和嘴角流下的口涎将整张脸搞得一塌糊涂。  
大野一边汗颜一边回想，这好像就是那天夜里那什么……的照片。  
他无意识的往下划手机，在彩信的下面附着一句话——xx路口等你。

夭寿了……当红明星在街边小巷等待被插……要是被记者抓拍到肯定会上社会头条！  
“怎么还不来……不对、这么想岂不是显得我很期待被搞……”  
大野边在心里吐槽，边烦躁的在角落踱步。  
“等很久了吗？”  
身材高壮的男人从背后拥了上来，用风衣将大野严严实实的包裹起来，温热的嘴唇含住大野吹得冰凉的小小耳垂，轻轻咬住呵气。  
“呀、这还在外面……”  
几乎同时，耳边就传来了低沉隐忍的笑声：“那我们就快点去旅店吧。”

大野是被男人坚实的手臂托起扔上床的。  
男人好像是很久没有发泄了，憋的有些狠，大野的牛仔裤被扯得发出撕裂的声音，金属拉链咯嘣一声弹开，粗砾的大手贴着小腹向下握住了大野半勃的性器。  
“这里很期待我的抚摸啊，大野君。”  
大野被噎了一下，发现自己可悲的更硬了，于是有点不服输的顶回去：“是男人都会有感觉的，这有什么奇怪的！”  
“哦？”  
身下的爱抚停下了一瞬，手掌悉悉索索的退了出去。  
“干嘛？你找我来不就是想搞……”  
大野梗着脖子蔑视着眼前的男人——他曾经是自己的粉丝，但是某一次以下流的手段袭击了大野，还拍了照片以此要挟见面，实在算不上正人君子。  
男人诡异的沉默着，突然清了清嗓子说道：“大野君，你知道……你们团的二宫君在宅男中也很流行吗？”  
“什、什么？你要做什么……”  
“反正大野君也不喜欢和我做，不如把二宫君介绍给我好了。”  
“仔细想来二宫君的身体好像更符合我的胃口……”  
大野忍无可忍的坐起来掐住男人的脖子：“你居然还肖想把魔爪伸向我的团员？”  
“怎么？反正大野君……”  
“别再说了！你不是我的粉丝吗？”  
见眼前的人还是一副回味无穷的样子，大野气鼓鼓的扒下男人的裤子，一把将紫黑色的肉棒捞出来握好：“这根臭烘烘的肉棒不应该渴望的是我的小洞吗？”  
“有人碰它就会有反应的，你也说过的、是男人就会有感觉……不是吗？大野君？”  
大野被自己的话呛得不知回什么，但一想到这人要染指自己身边的人，心中就泛起了一丝奇妙的酸气。  
“我看你还忍不忍得住！”为了掩饰自己内心的嫉妒，大野超大声的挑衅，将自己的小内裤褪下来，让同样属于男人的腥臭肉棒贴在自己娇嫩软弹的屁屁中间夹好，上下摆动磨蹭了起来。  
“怎么样？你这个猥琐男、叫你尝尝我的厉害……！”  
大野能明显的感觉到性器在充血苏醒，他骄傲的仰起头，想让这不知天高地厚的粉丝吃瘪一次。  
然而，男人只是叹了一口气：“唉……为什么感觉大野君没有以前那么好吃了呢……”  
什～～～么～～～？？  
难道这人是认真的在意淫队员咯？  
大野智心头火起，再也顾不得其他，手臂环在男人脖颈上，像一只无尾熊一样死死绞住男人。  
“你怎么知道我不好吃了呢、这里……很痒……很想要你、呜……”  
大野将毛绒绒的脑瓜依赖的枕在男人健壮的肩头，享受着男人凶狠的扩张。  
“……那就让我看看大野君今天到底是多想要我了。”

大野缩紧被润滑油浸泡得发软的肠穴，狠狠的嘬着体内的肉棒。那一根沉甸甸的凶器也被涂抹得油光水滑，每次囊袋拍打在Q弹的屁屁上都会听到肠腔内的空气被高速挤出的噗嗤声。  
大野的腰窝在不断的向下运动中凹陷下来，被一双大手摩梭着握住，更用力的向下按去。小小的穴口被撑得边缘发白，在激烈的抽插动作中甚至翻出了内里的肉。  
而大野贪婪的追逐更强烈的刺激，每次向下坐都要扭动腰肢，让硕大的龟头擦过腺体直直劈向更深处的结肠，平坦的小腹被顶得一下下凸出轮廓才肯罢休。  
“啊、啊、呜……好舒服、好喜欢……”  
大野吐出舌头，津液从嘴角一路滴落在敏感翘起的乳尖，引来身体深处的层层战栗。即使在紧要关头，他也不忘争风吃醋：“怎么样，我、我是不是比其他人更好吃……？”  
男人箍住那两团饱满的屁股肉，正好以整暇得顶弄着，听他这句话也不动了，逗着他：“嗯……还是二宫更……”  
“呜……不要说不要说不要说！”  
大野眼里含着一泡泪，穴肉突然狠狠吮了一下男人的性器，随即便开始大开大合得上下摆动起来。  
“呜呜、明明你喜欢的是我……”  
“你快射……呜……你射给我就是最喜欢我……你快射嘛呜……”  
大野恨不能把整根肉棒都严丝合缝得砌进自己身体里，小小的穴眼努力得吞吃着青筋遍布的凶器，坐下去的时候还会体贴的蹭蹭下方的囊袋，整个人化身为榨取精液的精怪一样缠在男人身上，热情得索取着、呻吟着。  
男人有些把持不住，柱身鼓胀，大野也承受不住如此高强度又激烈的快感，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，肠壁内的敏感点酥酥麻麻，即将迎来酣畅淋漓的高潮。  
“射给我——”  
肠穴深处突然涌出了一小股温热的液体打在男人的龟头上，激得男人也射了，一股股精液抽打在肉壁引来了更多的液体，浸泡着、润泽着肉棒。  
拔出来后，大野的后穴由于长时间的做爱已经没法完全闭合，却还是一小口一小口、慢慢的挤出了高潮流出的腺液与精液。  
大野的性器没有喷什么东西，整个人却好像已经高潮了很多次，全身大汗淋漓，眼睛完全聚不上焦，大腿还在持续的痉挛，仿佛死过一次。  
不一会儿，总算是软下来的肉棒淅淅沥沥得淋下了一注尿水，在被单上聚成了一小洼。  
“嗯、嗯呼……”  
空荡荡的房间里回响着尿液排出的咻咻声，但大野并没有羞耻得躲避，失控的膀胱排空后他也只是舒服的呻吟两声，一副被玩坏了的样子晕乎乎的望着天花板。  
男人用手指逗弄两下大野可怜兮兮的性器，又亲了亲大野乱七八糟的脸，悄声低语：  
“还没结束呢，大野君。”


End file.
